ERO(tic) Journals: Kyria's Journal
by arr0w
Summary: This is the first of a series of journals I'll be publishing. My first ever upload here so be honest but go easy! :) Yes, this entry is short, but I want to get a feel for the flavor and see how well it's liked. This journal explores the day-to-day life of a teenage girl in Skyrim. Not sure where it's going yet, we'll have to see. OCf, horse/horse, voy


A/N: Okay, this is my first ever upload here. I've been writing short stories for quite some time now, only I've never made anything public. I'm working on a mod for Skyrim, ERO(tic;) Books, and I decided to do a quick test run here. I KNOW it's short, but bear with me guys; if you like it, I'll continue updating/uploading here. PLEASE review. Honest reviews, and if you don't like how short it is, then remember, this is only a short section to see how people like it, there will be more. This is my first attempt at writing in a kind of post-event journal, soooo, let me know how I do. More to come!

f, horse/horse, voy

13th, First Seed 4E201

I awoke this morning and went about my chores. My brother has been nowhere to be found, which Mom says is usual for guys his age. He's 15 this year and older than me. So it fell to me to feed the livestock and brush down the horses. Its alright though; at least he and Father already have the fields planted. Sam has been following me around all day. Well, I guess at least he likes me now?

I'm hoping that we go to town soon- I love the market stalls in Whiterun. And the new, cute guard that I saw last time. All of the girls do. It's almost supper time, I'll have to ask Father.

14th, First Seed 4E201

Sam followed me around all day today, again. He's acting really strange all of a sudden, now that he's warmed up to me. Father said that he'd got him from a woman in town who couldn't afford to feed him, but that he was a good dog, so I'm not really scared of him, but he IS big.

Jake actually stayed around the house today to help Father with the horses. It's breeding season and the stallions can get a bit wild. I'm not allowed to help with that but I've found a spot in a tree at the edge of the woods that gives an excellent view. Today, all that they did was fix up the breeding pen but I'm going back tomorrow, if I can. The girls that moved into the farm across the road keep asking me about it for some reason.

Father said we'd go to Whiterun the day after next; I'm so excited I can hardly wait. Sam's sleeping at the end of my bed tonight, it seems. Even though he's a new addition, I feel- safe with him in here.

15th, First Seed 4E201

I don't know what to write about first. Today was... interesting. About an hour before supper, when I saw Father and Jake heading into the barn, I quickly made my way to the high spot in the tree I'd found yesterday. After some time, Jake led Aaeylah, a young mare into the pen and tied her up then went back to the barn. I knew the basics about breeding and knew that he was going back to help Father with a stallion.

Sure enough, they soon led the biggest stallion out, Adonis. He was rearing and they struggled to keep him under control. As Father led him to Aaeylah, I noticed his cock was hanging down and it was HUGE. I had no idea they got that big. Adonis reared up behind her and suddenly his cock was pointing straight forward and down a little, apparently growing hard. He landed on her back and thrusted forward several times, trying to get it into her. Jake grabbed it and helped him guide it in.

A second later, Adonis was slamming into her like nothing I'd ever seen. Their neighs and whinnies could surely be heard halfway to Whiterun! It didn't last long, however. When he finally stopped and backed off of her, a gush of liquid came out as well.

Father and Jake then led them seperately back to the barn, Adonis apparently having calmed down enough for just Father to handle him. Awestruck, I sat there for several more minutes before I realized that my hand had made its way down into my trousers to my own pussy. I was hornier than I've ever been, but I quickly clumb down and ran to the house to beat Father and Jake there.

Now I'm laying here with my hand in my pants again, thinking about earlier..


End file.
